


Its Stuck

by Jaoa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It Gets Worse, M/M, Smut, Uhm, gets right into it, hahahahahaahahahha, oof, short af, why did I make this, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaoa/pseuds/Jaoa
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have lots of fun until it gets stuck.





	Its Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> haha im so sorry for making this

”Aah!” Jeremy said as Michael tried to pull it out.

“Shit Jere-“ Michael said as he was cut back with a groan.

“I think its stuck...”

“What do you mean its stuck!” Jeremy cried in a worry.

“Jere, I cant pull it out!”

“Are... You joking with me Micah?”

“No!”

Jeremy and Michael were in a predicament, since Michael couldnt pull it out they would have to go to the hospital. Which neither of them wanted to do...

Jeremy and Michael looked at each other.

How were they supposed to live now?

Without their _bacon_ they would never live again.

“Do we have a warrant on this stupid oven Micah?” Jeremy asked Michael. Michael shook his head.

“I thought that it would have never gotten stuck Jere. So I didnt bother to pay the extra 5$ for warranty.” Michael explained.

“So... do you just want to play Apocalypse of the Dammed?”

“Sure Jere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops


End file.
